Overclocking is a method for improving the performance of electronic components such as CPUs, RAMs and display cards by increasing the clocking frequency of the electronic components to be higher than that pre-set by the manufacturers thereof. After being overclocked, an electronic component can deliver efficiency comparable to that of higher-level products. However, overclocking may also cause increased temperature, degraded stability, and even shortened service life or burning-out of the electronic components, so it usually needs to be used in combination with suitable heat dissipation devices. As users are becoming increasingly familiar with computers, more and more users now prefer to try overclocking. Thus, whether an electronic component is suitable and easy to be overclocked becomes a concern for consumers when purchasing the electronic components.
For common overclocking, e.g. overclocking a CPU, a simple practice is to modify the doubling frequency and an external frequency of the CPU in the BIOS of the motherboard according to demands and computation formulas by users themselves. However, apart from adjusting the frequencies, it is sometimes also necessary to increase the working voltage supplied to the electronic component to accomplish the overclocking successfully. The voltage may likewise be manually adjusted to the BIOS, but the adjustment extent needs to be tried by users themselves.